


[Print] Подозрительный Объект

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [4]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mug print, Print Design, WTF Kombat 2021, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Фандомный дизайн для кружки с небольшой фотоисторией
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж





	[Print] Подозрительный Объект

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Все, что будет нами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902652) by [achenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne), [fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020). 



... с виду - посуда как посуда

  
[(посмотреть полноразмерную версию)](https://images2.imgbox.com/9a/91/3M6Abv8H_o.jpg)

вроде бы обыкновенная

  
[(посмотреть полноразмерную версию)](https://images2.imgbox.com/d5/18/QviyPCPx_o.jpg)

что-о?

  
[(посмотреть полноразмерную версию)](https://images2.imgbox.com/4c/3b/HGv9uYy7_o.jpg)

обычно чайные кружки так себя не ведут...

  
[(посмотреть полноразмерную версию)](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/53/04VVVAkk_o.jpg)

ну конечно !..

  
[(посмотреть полноразмерную версию)](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/38/g3dlaE3r_o.jpg)

Мимик. Мимими-мимик.

  
[(посмотреть полноразмерную версию)](https://images2.imgbox.com/01/a7/QTONjg8W_o.png)

А это сам дизайн

  
[(cкачать с разрешением 300 dpi)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UnXjG9oJPkOHoXebnbK1hlkvOAB3jXcm/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
